Lecciones de Familia
by agatha gatoo
Summary: AU brotherhood. traducción autorizada de "Lessons forma family" de Ridley C. James. pre serie. jovenes Winchester. No hay nada que le de forma a la persona en que te conviertes, mas que el viaje que emprendemos junto a nuesta familia. Un momento de desgracia en la vida de Dean, provee a su familia de una importante leccion


Disclaimer: "Lecciones de Familia" es la traducción de "Black Bras & Strappy High Heeled Shoes" de Tidia Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/8172223/1/Lessons-From-Family

Hace tiempo descubrí que Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la obscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link . . Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Estoy traduciéndolas de manera desordenada y por orden de gusto nada más :D

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima publicación. Espero que les guste

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

 **Lecciones de familia**

De Ridley C. James

" _Cada minuto que pasas con alguien más, les entrega parte de tu vida y tu compartes la de ellos" – Autor Desconocido_

 **Somos de vidrio…**

Caleb Reaves observó su reloj, mirando hacia el sol que se estaba poniendo tras los arboles de River Park reafirmó lo que el reciente regalo de su abuelo, Cullen Ames, le había informado. Era pasado las seis. El tiempo había pasado rápidamente, lo que significaba que el viaje a New Haven, Kentucky lo tendría a él y los Winchester en el camino hasta medianoche. No estaba seguro si el Pastor Jim había conspirado secretamente con Mac para darle una fiesta 'sorpresa' de graduación, combinada con el cumpleaños de Sam, en la granja en el mismo fin de semana que el Dia de las Madres o si la suerte había operado en su favor este año.

Muchas veces requería de una dosis de ingenuidad y convenientes cacerías de parte de El Guardián en situaciones en que los muchachos olvidaran la dolorosa celebración de todas las madres. Caleb se consideraba a si mismo más allá del punto donde la festividad lo molestara. Raramente recordaba el día como algo más que una conspiración entre los vendedores de flores y tarjetas, pero no iba a mirarle los dientes a un caballo regalado. Agradecía la distracción por Dean y Sam, pero pasar horas atrapado en su Jeep con un hiperventilado adolescente y un cansado niño de diez años no era la idea de Caleb de pasar un buen rato. Miró el campo preguntándose por qué estarían detenidos.

"Te traje una coca y unos Doritos" anunció Sam Winchester, caminando entre un mar de padres con coolers y madres con berreantes pequeños hasta sentarse en la banca de madera detrás refugio, al lado de Caleb. Le entregó al joven los alimentos que no le había pedido. Caleb notó la otra bebida, dos bolsas de papitas y una barra de caramelo que Sam se había dejado para él. Recordó con el ceño fruncido que habían acordado algo para beber, dejando el tema de algo para comer para la pizza después del juego.

"¿Y mi vuelto? ¿Qué pasó con ello?" Caleb estaba agradecido de la coca cola, la tarde de principios de mayo se parecía al peak del verano con su sol implacable y la humedad sureña. La ausencia de sombra exacerbaba la jaqueca de su última fiesta en Auburn la noche anterior.

"¿Y qué pasó con mi Gracias?" Sam rompió el papel de su snickers y dio un mordisco mientras observaba a Caleb desde la sombra de la visera de su gorra de los Cuervos de Blue River, que aparentemente, había comprado en el stand de apoyo al equipo, junto al local de snacks.

"¿Por qué debería agradecértelo si lo compraste con mi dinero?" Caleb le quitó la gorra de la cabeza y la puso en la suya, necesitando el alivio de los rayos que habían estado atormentándolos las últimas tres horas que llevaban sentados durante la tercera y cuarta serie de juegos, previo al campeonato (*) La sensación de la gorra deslizándose sobre su recientemente corto cabello era extraña y de cierta manera reconfortante, ya que se sentía ligeramente desnudo al haber tenido que renunciar al cabello largo que estaba acostumbrado. Le había concedido a Mac que el graduarse de la Universidad era una buena razón para deshacerse del look de chico malo. El inicio de una nueva era. Además, siempre podía volver a dejárselo crecer.

"Porque el Pastor Jim dice que los buenos modales son una religión perdida" Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los hoyuelos de sus mejillas visibles en ambos lados mientras extraía una nueva gorra de su bolsillo trasero y la ponía en su cabeza. También le pasó a Caleb un paquete cerrado de Tylenol, que casi valía la pena los 50 dólares que Sam se había echado. "Además, estoy casi seguro que era el dinero de Mac. Me aseguraré de agradecerle mañana"

"Deberías saber que trabajé cuatro años por ese dinero, Enano. Era parte de mi regalo de graduación" los socios de su abuelo, la mayoría de los cuales, Caleb nunca había conocido, habían sido extremadamente generosos con sus tarjetas de felicitaciones y efectivo.

"Ya no soy un _enano_. ¡Tengo diez! Y por cierto, todavía no me has dado mi regalo de cumpleaños"

"Considera los cincuenta dólares mi regalo"

"Iba a hacerlo" Sam le dio otra sonrisa, masticando el ultimo pedazo de la barra de caramelo que prácticamente había inhalado. "Deberías agradecérmelo por salvarte de desperdiciar tu dinero en cerveza y mujeres sueltas"

"¿Cerveza y mujeres sueltas?" Caleb casi se atragantó con la Coca Coa "¿Le escuchaste eso a Johnny?"

"Tío Bobby" le dijo Sam sinceramente "Le dijo a Papá que era por eso por lo que no iba a dar un maldito centavo para tu regalo de graduación de parte de La Triada. Que su regalo iba a ser algo del que sacaras más utilidad que una resaca y clamidia ¿Qué es clamidia?"

"Da lo mismo. Bobby no tiene idea de qué diablos está hablando" Una vez el mecánico lo había ido a sacar de la cárcel en Alabama luego de un incidente con una fiesta de fraternidad que involucraba un par de desnudistas. El hombre no lo iba a dejar olvidarlo nunca "Te diré que ese snack que te estás comiendo y esa gorra que estas usando fue comprada con el dinero para iniciar la compañía que estoy planeando"

"¿Vas a construir puentes? ¿Cómo los modelos que armábamos cuando éramos niños?"

Caleb torció la boca "Si, como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos niños, solo que esta vez, de verdad"

"Quizá Mac pueda darte el dinero. O Cullen. Tío Bobby siempre dice que los Ames están nadando en dinero" Sam se limpió las manos en sus jeans y sus ojos volaron al campo de juego donde se escuchó un 'Vamos, Cuervos'.

"Si, bueno. Tío Bobby es un gran bocón. Y no quiero el dinero de Mac o el de Cullen" Caleb le había dicho políticamente a su padre y abuelo lo mismo en la graduación, cuando habían tratado de darle un cheque con más ceros de los que Caleb había visto juntos alguna vez escritos. Siguió la línea de visión de Sam, viendo que el equipo de Dean estaba amontonado en el campo. Un buen signo de que el juego, afortunadamente, estaba listo para comenzar "Algunas veces un hombre tiene que hacer algo por sí mismo"

"Papá dice eso mismo todo el tiempo" respondió Sam y eso recuperó la atención de Caleb "Es por eso que no acepta caridad, aunque sea de la familia. Pero el Pastor Jim dice que en ocasiones el orgullo convierte a los hombres en tontos"

Caleb vio los ojos oscuros del niño de diez años y tragó con dificultad al pensar en el basurero de casa del que había recogido a los niños esa mañana. Los viejos pantalones de béisbol que Dean estaba usando y los rotos jeans que Sam estaba usando. Ambos habían devorado el desayuno y Caleb se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba John fuera esta vez. No había pasado a ver a los Winchester en un par de meses, teniendo un último semestre asesino y una pasantía en una firma de arquitectura. Caleb se sintió repentinamente descuidado con sus obligaciones. Le pasó a Sam su bolsa de papas "En realidad no es lo mismo, Niño"

Sam se encogió de hombros y tomó la bolsa de papas. Gesto que no convenció a Caleb que no era como lo que decía John o le reafirmara su integridad "Mira. Dean va a batear primero"

Caleb se siguió sintiendo culpable mientras veía a Dean batear bajo hacia el centro, lejos del alcance del parador en corto. El chico había mejorada desde el inicio de la temporada a fines de febrero, abriendo cada juego, lo que era raro para un estudiante de primer año, lo que probaba el excepcional talento que el chico había mostrado desde que tenía ocho años. La culpa fue rápidamente reemplazada por orgullo al ver que los Cuervos tomaban el campo donde Dean había asistido en tres salidas rápidas.

Caleb había asistido a solo un par de juegos este año. Dean le había dado los detalles de su temporada ganadora junto con su creciente obsesión con el sexo opuesto durante las llamadas telefónicas que, al menos, Caleb había mantenido de manera regular. Era una de las cosas que John, generalmente hacia bien. Mantener a los niños en una escuela durante la temporada de béisbol, permitiendo a su hijo mayor hacer lo único que amaba además de su familia y cazar. Si eso implicaba una noche entera de viaje de parte de Caleb desde Auburn hasta River, Town, Carolina del Norte, para que Dean tuviese una oportunidad en el juego de campeonato y una pequeña sección de fans, valía la pena.

Sam y él alentaban, alternativamente al n° 8 de los Cuervos y criticaban al otro equipo en típico comportamiento fraternal. Las habilidades de Dean en primera base, eran equiparadas solo por el parador en corto del equipo. Brody Atkins, quien pese a ser pequeño para sus dieciocho años, tenía la agilidad de un gato y un brazo lanzador que Caleb estaba seguro había atraído a los reclutadores de los LSU (**) que Dean había mencionado en el camino hacia el campo. El talento de Atkins también le había ganado la admiración del chico de catorce años. Entre ambos talentosos jugadores habían ayudado a los Cuervos a mantener en carrera por el campeonato, manteniendo a las Panteras haciendo la mínima anotación. Caleb podía admitir que la admiración de Dean al relatarle los muchos atributos de Brody. Su temporada con cero errores y por tanto su béisbol zen lo había puesto algo celoso.

"Dean dice que Brody siempre donde va a ir la pelota, incluso antes que bateen" dijo Sam mientras observaban al parador en corto de los Cuervos estirarse y atrapar una bola rápida cerca del medio del campo como si esta fuese un clip y su guante fuese un poderoso imán. Esos eran dos outs para las Panteras, con un corredor en primera "¿Crees que es psíquico?"

Caleb acomodó su gorra y paso una mano sobre su sudorosa frente mientras le daba una mirada a Sam "Si es, estoy enojado. Su don le gana a tener visiones de muerte en cualquier día"

"Dean dice que Brody va a ser reclutado para las mayores antes que termine la universidad"

"¿Qué pasa contigo últimamente, que estás repitiendo como loro lo que dice todo el mundo? ¿Estás practicando para el circo?"

Sam volvió a encogerse de hombros "Mac dice que imitar comportamientos y repetir lenguaje es normal a mi edad. Estoy descubriendo qué clase de hombre quiero ser. Modelos a seguir positivos son cruciales en este punto"

Caleb resoplo con burla al imaginar a su padre teniendo una de sus charlas intelectuales con Sam. Estas habían comenzado desde que Sam pudo hilar dos frases juntas "Entonces Mac debería hablar con John acerca de cortar las visitas al _tío_ Bobby hasta que tengas todo resuelto, Einstein"

"¿Crees que alguna Universidad quiera que Dean juegue para ellos?" Sam llevó su dedo hacia su boca y mordisqueo el pellejito de al lado.

Pese a la declaración de Sam de ser prácticamente un hombre, en ese momento, parecía un pequeño de cinco años. Caleb se aseguró de mantener en silencio su esperanza de que Dean tuviese las mismas oportunidades que Mac lo había forzado a él a tomar. Mientras más crecía Dean, más desesperada se volvía la necesidad dentro de Caleb de poner algo de distancia entre el chico y John. Quizá era la idea de Dean tener que descubrir qué clase de hombre quería ser, teniendo a John Winchester como ejemplo principal "Deuce tiene mucho potencial"

"Esa es tu forma de no decir que Dean podría irse a Auburn u otra universidad"

Buena evasión. Caleb tiró la mano de Sam alejándola de su boca "Todavía falta mucho para eso, Enano. Dean no se va a ir a ningún lado. Además, a la velocidad que vas, serás todo un adulto para ese entonces, quizá incluso te saltes algunos grados y te pegues con una beca de sabelotodo"

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa a Caleb con más confianza. Volvió a mirar el campo de juego donde el ultimo bateador de las Panteras hacia su primer strike "Si, Dean nunca me dejaría solo con papá"

Puede que Sam no haya añadido el 'como tú lo dejaste', pero Caleb sintió el peso de la acusación de todas formas. Una sensación de temor lo invadió de repente y respondió a la repentina necesidad buscando a Dean para hacer contacto con él. Apenas había posado sus ojos en el chico de catorce años cuando el crujido de un bate haciendo contacto con la bola cortó el aire como una bomba sónica. Un rugido y gritos de aliento emergieron de los acompañantes del equipo rival.

Era un movimiento bajo y desesperadamente inteligente de parte de la Panteras, considerando que Brody parecía capaz de elongar sus brazos a cualquier distancia para atrapar una bola y capaz de atraparla en el aire si fuese necesario como a una mosca. La bola golpeó contra la tierra y rebotó, pero las supuestas habilidades psíquicas de Brody se encendieron y se deslizó para cortarle el camino y la atrapó en su guante. Con la misma destreza, utilizada para capturar su objetivo, el parador en corto, giró y lanzó la bola hacia la primera base. Caleb había visto al quarterback súper estrella de Auburn, lanzar una bola la distancia del campo completo con menos ferocidad y poder. Sintió la explosión de dolor a través del link que compartía con Dean un segundo antes que su mente tradujera lo que sus ojos veían y procesara la información. Brody Atkins acababa de cometer el primer error de la temporada.

Dean cayó al suelo con el impacto y rodó quedando de espaldas sobre el pasto. Caleb quedó momentáneamente congelado en su asiento. Las expresiones sorprendidas y las murmuradas cinco letras de la multitud resonaron en su cabeza como las olas del océano. Era tanto bizarro como aterrorizante que el rostro de su madre apareciera frente a él. El recuerdo de ese día en la playa apagando la escena que se salía de su control en el campo de juego. Ella le extendía un trozo de vidrio de mar. Azul ahumado.

" _Mientras más esté el vidrio de mar fuera del agua, mejor, Cariño. El movimiento de las olas, tirándolo contra la arena y las rocas lo templa. Remueve las partes débiles. Lo redondea. El mar toma algo roto y perdido y lo vuelve nuevamente un tesoro."_

Al observar a Dean tastabillar en la línea de base, como si hubiese sido golpeado por una traicionera ola y caer inmóvil sobre una creciente mancha roja, Caleb perdió de vista a su madre. Su voz fue reemplazada por el grito de Sam. Su agarre fantasmal en su mano desapareció cuando el niño de diez años tiró de su mano. El único pensamiento que Caleb pudo procesar mientras corría para llegar junto a Dean fue como todo el vidrio de mar comenzaba como pedazos de algo que una vez había estado entero.

%&%&%&%&5

 _Pon a otros primero…_

No había nada como el béisbol para Dean Winchester. Amaba todo sobre el. Desde la perfecta simetría del campo de juego hasta el olor a hot dogs y palomitas de maíz. Dean amaba su guante del primera base del Black Rawlings Sandlot Serie, que los otros en su equipo secretamente envidiaban. La suave sensación del guante de bateo que había tenido la suerte de encontrar en una tienda del Ejército de Salvación en Newton, Ohio, un par de años atrás. Amaba que ensuciarse era esperado y que podía escupir donde y cuando quisiera excepto al árbitro, aunque había estado tentado en un par de ocasiones. Dean amaba el rugido del público cuando atrapaba una bola para dejar fuera a un jugador. O cuando lanzaba perfectamente al segunda base y evitaba que avanzaran. Tenía un innegable afecto por el número 8 que sobresalía en media docena de camisetas de los diferentes equipos en que había jugado desde que era niño. Pero sobre todo, Dean amaba las reglas claras del béisbol. No las que les enseñaban en las ligas menores, sino las informales que un jugador adquiría a lo largo del camino.

El béisbol demandaba a un tipo, que en ese momento, todos sus pensamientos estuviesen enfocados en esa pequeña esfera blanca. La única responsabilidad de Dean era detener al corredor. Una vez que estaba en el campo, no había lugar para nada que no fuese el juego. Especialmente en la primer esquina donde él jugaba. Su agilidad y reflejos lo hacían natural para la posición de primera base. No era algo en lo que Dean tuviese que trabajar mucho o algo en lo que tuviese que recibir ayuda extra. Dean era naturalmente talentoso para eso.

Ser primera base requería una completa concentración, precisión y la poco habitual habilidad de reaccionar ante cualquier situación que se presentara. El béisbol le había enseñado a Dean a pensar sobre la marcha. O quizá la vida le había enseñado esa invaluable lección y había dado frutos en el deporte. Hoy, Dean se dejaba llevar por sus afilados instintos. Permitía a su cuerpo instintivamente acomodarse en la posición precisa para atrapar la bola que Brody Atkins iba a lanzar para detener al corredor de las Panteras, en un juego muy similar a los otros cien que habían completado exitosamente a lo largo de la temporada.

Brody era un jugador de gran talento. Dean había aprendido a confiar en su lanzamiento interno tanto como confiaría su vida a Caleb cuando cazaban. De la manera esperada, la bola encontró el guante de Dean, pero solo lo rozó en el borde. Rebotó, golpeando a Dean sobre su ojo derecho con toda la fuerza de un disparo en la cara.

Dean vio una explosión de estrellas antes que registrar el dolor. Caliente y fuerte, como la detonación de una bomba. Lo lanzó al suelo, haciéndolo girar, como hubiese hecho una detonación. El golpe con el suelo fue brutal antes de que la oscuridad cayera sobre él como una cascada de escombros, momentáneamente bloqueando el dolor con su oscuridad. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, los rayos de luz hicieron regresar el dolor y una inesperada emoción surgió en su pecho, que Dean reconoció como miedo.

Este último tiempo, no era mucho lo que asustaba a Dean. El miedo era un enemigo que no podía permitirse tener. Ser mayor, implicaba que su papá lo llevara en más y más cacerías y confiara en él para cuidar su espalda en situaciones que haría a la mayoría de los hombres cagarse en sus pantalones. Dean tenía las cicatrices que probaban su determinación y valentía. Era rudo como una rama de pino, como le gustaba decir a Bobby. Mutaba entre su alter ego, de típico estudiante de preparatoria y en el placer que le provocaba enfrentar abusadores más grandes que él en los pasillos o ganarles en el juego. Había sido arrollado por corredores y bolas lo habían golpeado. No se había quejado y ciertamente no había llorado, pero esta vez era diferente.

La onda expansiva lo recorrió, asustándolo no solo con su intensidad, sino también con el hecho de que no parecía ser capaz de levantarse del suelo. Dean siempre se levantaba. Había sido lanzado contra paredes por poltergeist, tacleado por un hombre lobo y tirado al suelo por Caleb cuando se había parado muy cerca del otro cazador en una práctica el año pasado, que le había hecho merecedor de un impresionante ojo morado, una reprimenda de su padre y el guante de Rawlings que tanto amaba de parte de la conciencia culpable de Damien.

La súbita necesidad de llamar a su papá lo sorprendió. Era algo que no había hecho en años e Incluso entonces, cuando sus defensas habían estado comprometidas por una fiebre alta por parte de la gripe, el Pastor Jim había sido el único que lo había escuchado. Sammy había estado durmiendo en la vieja habitación de Caleb y su padre, afortunadamente, en una cacería con Mac. El Guardián le había asegurado que no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Que él había visto valientes hombres caídos en el campo de batalla, llamar a sus madres, esperando que estas aparecieran milagrosamente y aliviaran sus sufrimientos. Era algo innato. Le había prometido que era un instinto humano y completamente normal, querer a quien podría alejar cualquier dolor y nos protegería de todo daño. Dean se enorgullecía de no ser normal.

Se recriminó a si mismo por ser un bebé aunque mientras forzaba a sus ojos a abrirse esperaba ver a su padre. En su lugar, estaba Brody. Más bien dos borrosas copias de él.

"¿Winchester? Mierda, crío ¿Estas bien?"

"Alejate, Atkins. Dale al chico algo de espacio"

"¡Deuce!"

La voz de Caleb lo hizo parpadear, luchando por formar palabras que salieron como un gemido bajo. No era su papá, pero Caleb generalmente le ganaba a John Winchester en ser la persona que probablemente le arrancaría el corazón del pecho, a cualquiera cosa o persona que amenazara a Dean. Quizá nunca hubiese dado un beso en sus heridas de niño, para aliviarlas, pero Caleb tomaba peor que cualquier madre el ver algo de sangre de Dean derramada. Había sido acusado en varias ocasiones por Bobby de inquietarse como una perra con su cachorro. Dean molestar´´ia a su amigo después por su impresionante deslizamiento sobre la primera base más adelante. Ahora, solo quería que Damien hiciera que el horrible dolor pasara. Que arreglara todo.

"¿Dean? ¿Me escuchas?" Caleb no esperó una respuesta. Puso una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Dean y la otra acunó su rostro "¿Deuce?"

"Le llegó un tremendo pelotazo"

"Lo siento mucho, Entrenador. Se me soltó. ¿Está bien?"

Dean quería decirles al entrenador y a Brody que cerraran la maldita boca y se alejaran de él. Sus ojos buscaron a Caleb, porque el comentario había alimentado su antinatural miedo.

"Vayan a buscar ayuda" les dijo Caleb bruscamente y Dean logró levantar su mano y apretar la de Caleb. No estaba seguro si el líquido caliente que sentía deslizarse por su rostro era sangre o lágrimas, pero la ardiente sensación en sus ojos lo hacía temer que fuese lo último.

"Tranquilo, Rocky. Vas a estar bien" el intento de sonrisa de Caleb para tranquilizarlo y el hecho de que se inclinó más hacia él y paso una mano sobre el cabello de Dean, confirmaron sus temores.

"Du…duele" duele no lo cubría. Dean estaba seguro que su cabeza estaba partida en dos, lo que explicaría por qué no podía levantarla. Tenía el irracional deseo de subirse en brazos de Caleb y esconderse del dolor, como había hecho Scout cuando había tenido una dificultad con la valla eléctrica en la Granja y se había subido en el regazo de Sam. Con todos sus 37 kilos, como si todavía fuese una cachorra y Sam la pudiese proteger de todo mal.

"Haz algo, Caleb"

Aparentemente el pensar en Sam, lo había hecho aparecer a su lado y algo dentro del adolescente se activó cuando sintió al niño de diez años apretar firmemente su mano. El rostro atemorizado de Sam apareció repentinamente en el campo de visión de Dean. Su voz sonaba asustada y más aguda de lo habitual. Ayudó a que Dean volviese del lugar donde permanecía el niño de cinco años lastimado que el joven cazador mantenía bajo llave, sobre ahora, que Dean se consideraba a sí mismo, mucho más adulto que adolescente.

"Ayúdalo. Está sangrando" demandó Sam.

"Estoy en eso, Enano"

Dean debía haber sabido que su hermano había presenciado lo sucedido y estaría justo junto a Caleb. La necesidad de aliviar el temor que reflejaba la oscura mirada de Sam le dio la fortaleza para hacer lo que no había podido antes. Controló su propio creciente pánico, levantó la cabeza y su estómago se revolvió en protesta. Forzándose a continuar, Dean utilizó su codo como apoyo contra el suelo.

"Ayúdame, Damien"

"Hey, hey. No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Hijo" el entrenador Harvey puso su pesada mano sobre su hombro, manteniéndolo en el lugar "Deja que los paramédicos te revisen primero. Vas a necesitar un viaje a emergencias"

"¿Al Hospital?" croó Sam.

El entrenador era un tipo agradable. Había jugado para los Orioles después de la universidad. Dean recibía sus órdenes en el campo de juego como haría con las de Mac o Bobby en una cacería, pero si ponerse de pie, aliviaría el miedo de Sam, entonces él lo iba a hacer "No. Estoy bien"

"No te muevas, Dean" la voz de Caleb no dejaba lugar para negociaciones. Y una mirada a su mandíbula apretada evaporó la adrenalina que Dean había logrado juntar. Las emociones de Damien eran fáciles de leer y habían sido utilizadas contra él en formas que Dean había aprendido, observando al maestro, John Winchester, pero esos mismos fuertes sentimientos, también podían cimentar una determinación que era impermeable a cualquier manipulación, cuando se trataba de algo que él pensaba era lo mejor para Dean o Sam. Dean apreció el esfuerzo que le tomó a Caleb suavizar su voz y logara la media sonrisa mientras le revolvía el cabello a Sam "Cálmate, Enano. Sabemos que ningún golpe en la cabeza se va a llevar a un Winchester, pero el entrenador tiene una reputación que mantener. Dejar que su fabuloso primera base salga del campo sin haber sido atendido lo haría parecer un total incompetente".

Dean estaba seguro que Caleb ya consideraba un incompetente al entrenador Harvey, considerando que Dean había sido herido en su guardia, pero tenía fe de que su mejor amigo estaría muy consumido por la preocupación por Dean, como para actuar en su contra.

"Estoy bien, Sammy" Dean cerró sus ojos al sentir otro mareo, que amenazaba con devolver el desayuno de esa mañana. La oscuridad comenzaba a acerarse. Esta vez como una oscura neblina que lo cubría suavemente.

Si Sam respondió algo, esto se perdió en el torbellino de actividades que traían los dos paramédicos que llegaron a su lado. La falta de contacto con su hermano y Caleb, provoco que lo último de su reserva de adrenalina se encendiera, luchando contra los cuidados de los profesionales médicos al tiempo que el miedo de un niño de cinco años regresaba con alevosía. Fue la voz de su hermano, no la de su padre, la que lo tranquilizó.

"Estamos justo aquí, Dean. Caleb y yo no nos vamos a ningún lado"

Dean le creyó y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad que lo cobijaba.

&/&/&/&

 _En ocasiones, las personas nos dejan…_

Sam Winchester podía recién haber cumplido diez años, pero había ciertas verdades de la vida, que entendía más de lo que algunas personas alguna vez llegarían a intentar comprender. Primero, los monstruos en el closet, no solo son genial material para películas o divertidos disfraces de Halloween. La noche esconde horrores que Stephen King ni siquiera podría empezar a imaginar. Se le debería tener respeto, como al océano y las armas de fuego.

Sam también sabía que la vida no era justa. A las buenas personas les pasaban cosas malas todo el tiempo. Las buenas personas también en ocasiones, hacían cosas malas. Podían robar, mentir y engañar por el bien mayor. Los héroes podían lucir como villanos en su mucho más importante misión de proteger a los otros. Las personas necesitaban protección, incluso cuando pensaban que estaban a salvo. Las personas en realidad nunca estaban a salvo.

Sam sabía que Dean no quería que supiese esta última. Era por lo que Athewm, el dragón verde, se esforzaba tanto en mantener al Príncipe Samuel protegido en el castillo de la historia del Pastor Jim. Y la razón por la que Dean trabajaba tanto para proteger a Sam de cualquier cosa que pudiese lastimarlo, previniendo que la horrible y enorme verdad se metiera en la mente del niño.

Es por eso que Caleb mantuvo una conversación de un solo lado con Dean, todo el camino al hospital en la ambulancia, diciéndole todas las historias favoritas de Sam acerca de su hermano mayor. Habló y bromeó todo el tiempo sosteniendo la mano de Dean, pese al declarado disgusto de ambos de cualquier cosa que pudiese considerarse de chicas. Según la experiencia de Sam, los hermanos mayores, son capaces de cualquier cosa, incluso poner en riesgo su reputación de machos para mantener la inocencia de los menores lo más posible. Aun así, Sam sabía, que los hermanos mayores no eran superhéroes invencibles. Sus poderes de protección eran limitados. Esa era una cruel verdad, tal como la kriptonita verde. La gente nos dejaba, sin importar lo mucho lo que la amemos.

La mamá de Sam se había ido. La muerte era una despedida por si misma. En algún lugar, en lo profundo de su ser, ese había sido el comienzo de la comprensión para Sam, aun cuando él no podía recordar el rostro de Mary Winchester, o su risa o las canciones que Dean juraba le cantaba a Sam cada noche, pero era el constante abandono de su padre lo que lo llevaba a comprenderlo totalmente. John Winchester siempre estaba _yéndose_. A una cacería, a buscar algo o alguien. A terminar un trabajo. Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tenía Sam de su padre era de este yéndose. Sus anchos hombros desapareciendo a través de la puerta principal de Bobby Singer. Fue una extraña sensación ver a John entrar corriendo en emergencias, directo hacia Sam.

"¿Sammy?"

"Papá" Sam se puso de pie, buscando el consuelo de su padre. Se lanzó a los brazos del hombre y enterró su rostro en el pecho de John como solía hacer antes, cuando el hombre regresaba de una cacería que le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal o de un viaje a la tienda. Había dejado esos dramáticos desplantes cuando tenía cerca de ocho años, quedándose en los revoltijos de pelo y los apretones de hombros. Mac ciertamente le diría que los eventos recientes habían justificado una pequeña regresión.

"Hey, amigo ¿Cómo está tu hermano?"

Sam se mantuvo abrazado a su padre por un momento más, consolándose en su fuerte abrazo, el olor a busque, a pólvora y una esencia que era solo de John Winchester. Nunca lo admitiría, pero una parte de él extrañaba la cercanía. El Pastor Jim era el único que todavía insistía en recibir un abrazo en cada reunión.

"¿Sammy?"

Sam quería llorar y egoístamente, abrazar a su padre un rato más, pero Dean necesitaba que se mantuviese fuerte. Se soltó y enderezó sus hombros como había visto a su hermano mayor hacer tantas veces antes. Sam miró a su padre a los ojos.

"Está en emergencia, Señor. No dejan entrar a niños. Dijeron que tenía que esperar aquí con el Entrenador Harvey y Brody" Sam le indicó el asiento donde había estado sentado. El guante de Dean y su gorra estaban ahí, sobre unos formularios "Fueron a la cafetería a buscar café y algo de comida, pero les dije que no tenía hambre y que tenía que llenar los formularios, pero no sé cuál número de seguro tengo que usar. No puedo recordar el apellido correcto"

"¿Dónde está Caleb, Samuel?" Sam notó a Mackland por primera vez. El doctor estaba junto a John, arrugado, desarreglado y totalmente no como Mac en su oscura camiseta negra y su gorra de los Yankees. En ocasiones, Sam olvidaba que el refinado doctor también era un cazador. Se arrodillo frente a Sam y puso su enorme mano en la parte trasera del cuello de Sam para darle un gentil apretón.

"Entró con Dean. Les dijo que no..., bueno, una palabra que el Pastor Jim dice que no debo decir bajo ninguna circunstancia, aun cuando papá y Caleb la dicen todo el tiempo"

"Eso suena correcto" John suspiró cansado.

"¿Y de quien es la culpa?" Mac movió su mano, tirando levemente el cabello de Sam con una sonrisa "Todos sabemos de dónde sacó mi hijo la forma de tratar a las personas, ¿verdad?"

"¿Puedes darme un respiro, Mac? Ve a hacer tu mierda de 'soy el todo poderoso Doctor Ames' y consígueme alguna maldita información acerca de mi hijo"

"¿Ves a qué me refiero?" Mac le guiñó el ojo a Sam y se puso de pie "Explícale las palabras difíciles en los formularios a tu padre, Samuel. Volveré en un momento"

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido?" Sam se desparramó en su silla, viendo como Mac desaparecía tras las puertas plateadas. Deseaba también poder ir ahí. No tener que quedarse atrás, esperando que todo saliera bien.

"Jim nos llamó en cuando Caleb lo llamó"

"Caleb trató de llamarte a tu celular primero" Sam puso atención a su padre. Recordaba la última vez, cuando Caleb no había llamado inmediatamente a John cuando Dean estaba en problemas. No había terminado bien para su hermano o para Caleb.

"Mac y yo estábamos metidos hasta el cogote" John notó las escasas personas en el área de espera "en _trabajo_. ¿Qué diablos pasó, Hijo?"

"Pasó Brody Atkins" Sam sabía que técnicamente no era la culpa del parador en corto, pero era más sencillo encontrar a alguien en quien enfocar su enojo. Brody se sentía mal por lo que había sucedido y había insistido en acompañar al Entrenador al hospital para ver cómo estaba Dean "Su lanzamiento estaba desviado"

"¿El chico que andan mirando los reclutadores?" John se sentó junto a Sam, tomando los formularios que debían llenarse.

"Si" Sam se sorprendió de que su padre recordara el nombre. Dean había mencionado a Brody en alguna ocasión frente a su padre, pero John, generalmente parecía muy concentrado en su investigación para tener una conversación sobre cómo había sido el día de Sam o Dean "Dean dice que puede lanzar una bola a 85 millas por hora"

"Eso es muy bueno para un parador en corto"

"No tan bueno para la cabeza de Dean"

"Tu hermano tiene la cabeza más dura que el acero, Hijo" su padre revolvió su cabello antes de pasarle el brazo por los hombros "Es de familia"

Sam se permitió a si mismo recargarse contra su padre "Eso es lo que Caleb le dijo a los paramédicos. Dijo que era una rara anomalía genética y que Mac estaba pensando publicar un estudio en una revista científica" el comentario había aliviado el ambiente en la ambulancia, luego de que Dean despertara desorientado. Le había tomado un momento a Sam y al personal médico darse cuenta que su hermano estaba bromeando cuando el paramédico le preguntó si sabía quién era y Dean respondió 'Lou Gehrig'.

"Pero había mucha sangre" Sam miró culpable a su padre "No es que me dé cosa la sangre ni nada"

Su padre le apretó gentilmente el hombro, sorprendiendo a Sam al no parecer ni un poco sorprendido "siendo honestos, la sangre siempre me pone nervioso"

Sam negó la cabeza al escuchar la confesión "Nada te pone nervioso, Papá. Los dragones negros son inmunes al miedo"

John rió. La clase de risa que los adultos reían cuando lo que fuese que escucharan era más doloroso que verdadero "Desearía que fuese cierto, Sammy, pero cuando se trata de ti o tu hermano, las escamas del dragón no son tan duras. La única razón por la que no estoy escupiendo fuego en el trasero de alguien es porque Mac llamó al hospital apenas nos enteramos. Nos aseguraron que la condición de Dean es estable"

"Pero igual dejas a Dean ir a cacerías" Sam se aseguró de mantener su voz baja. Sus ojos fijos en su padre para determinar cuan cerca estaban de pasarse de la línea. Mac decía que probar los límites era natural a la edad de Sam. Como cuando era un niño pequeño y tenía que aprender qué comportamientos serían tolerados, pero John Winchester no era realmente un fan de la auto exploración y las declaraciones de principios "Se lastima mucho"

John sacó su brazo de los hombros de Sam y apoyo sus codos en las rodillas para inclinarse hacia adelante "Si, bueno. He aprendido que no siempre podemos poner a los que amamos en una burbuja. Especialmente cuando hay un trabajo que hacer"

Sam no creía que mantener a tu hijo alejado de situaciones donde escopetas, balas de plata y monstruos come hombres, como norma, era ser un poco sobreprotector, pero su papá lucía agotado, como si no hubiese dormido en días, lo que probablemente era el caso, por lo que Sam no dijo nada. Aun cuando el Pastor Jim siempre decía que hablar desde el corazón llevaba a las conversaciones por el camino de la rectitud.

"Eso no significa que no me da un maldito miedo cuando algo les sucede a ti o a tu hermano" John giró su cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Sam "Moriría por protegerlos"

La expresión de desesperación en la oscura mirada de John hizo que Sam se acordara de su madre. La forma en que en ocasiones había pillado a su papá mirado a su fotografía cuando pensaba que los muchachos estaban durmiendo, pero Sam se había escapado para beber un poco de agua, o para un último viaje al baño. Sam se alegraba de haber permanecido en silencio. Lo que era la opción que Dean generalmente escogía sin importar qué guardaba en su corazón. "Lo sé, papá"

John torció la boca y algo de tristeza se reflejó en su rostro "Tu mamá era la valiente"

"¿En verdad?" Sam brincó ante la rara oportunidad de escuchar algo nuevo acerca de Mary Winchester. Cuando Sam podía convencer a su hermano de hablar acerca de su mamá, Dean generalmente le decía las mismas historias. Momentos que habían sido lo suficientemente poderosos como para grabarse en la mente de un niño de cuatro años. Generalmente eran acerca de galletas de mantequilla de maní, historias para dormir favoritas y relajadas tardes de verano, pasadas en el parque.

"Nada podía asustarla" John se reclinó en el asiento, volviendo a pasar su brazo por los hombros de Sam "Hubo una vez, cuando tu mamá estaba embarazada de ti como de siete meses. Decidí que mis muchachos, como todos muchachos, necesitaban una casa en el árbol. Dean y yo lo haríamos nuestro proyecto padre/hijo de la primavera"

"¿Nos construiste una casa en el árbol?" Sam encontraba casi tan difícil imaginarse a este hombre que Dean había conocido por cuatro años, como al fantasma de la madre que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Técnicamente, Sam no solo había perdido a su mamá la noche del incendio. También había perdido la oportunidad de tener otra clase de papá. Los únicos proyectos padre/hijo que Sam conocía era correr en juegos de guerra y maniobras en las montañas Apalaches el verano pasado, reuniones de intercambio en las instalaciones de la milicia local y el ocasional fin de semana pasado derritiendo plata para balas.

"Tu mamá me hizo desarmarla luego de que Dean se cayera por la ventana cuando lo estaba cuidando. Me alejé, solo por un momento para agarrar unos clavos…" John pasó uno de sus dedos entre el pelo de Sam, justo sobre su oreja y su voz era ronca "No puedes ver la cicatriz ahora, pero le pusieron diecisiete puntos"

"Apuesto que había montones de sangre"

"Parecía más de la que había visto durante todo mi tiempo en los Marines. Estaba seguro que lo había matado. No lloró cuando lo recogí, solo me miró con esos enormes ojos verdes como si no pudiese creer que no lo había atrapado"

"¿Qué hizo mamá?"

"Dio una mirada a mi rostro. A Dean en mis brazos y apagó la cocina. Agarró su cartera, las llaves y el botiquín que manteníamos bajo el lavamanos y me ordenó subirme al Impala. Tan tranquila como un pepino, hasta el momento en que se llevaron a Dean a Radiología para un escáner"

"¿Y entonces lloró?" Sam intentó imaginarse a sus padres en ese momento. Cómo debían haberse visto en esa situación, pero le resultó imposible imaginar una interacción que nunca había visto. Las únicas mujeres con que había visto a su padre relacionarse eran meseras, algunas profesoras y las mujeres en la iglesia de Jim que Caleb llamaba solteronas desesperadas"

"No hasta que nos consiguió a los dos un café y convenció a una enfermera de que me prestara ropa para que me cambiara y así me pudiese sacar la camiseta cubierta en la sangre de tu hermano. Incluso ahí, solo derramo un par de lágrimas y creo que fueron más por mí que por otra cosa"

"Suena muy valiente" Sam observó a su padre enfocarse en su mano izquierda, girando la argolla dorada en su dedo. Por mucho tiempo, Sam creyó que su papá usaba un anillo diferente al de los otros cazadores porque era El Caballero. Fue el Pastor Jim quien se lo explicó, diciéndole a Sam que el anillo dorado de bodas de John lo vinculaba con algo mucho más poderoso y mágico que el anillo plateado de La Hermandad"

"Tu mamá era la persona más valiente que he conocido"

Sam espero a que su padre lo mirara nuevamente. Confiado por el hecho de que no había rastro de la típica furia que encendía sus oscuros ojos cuando se mencionaba a Mary "Realmente desearía poder recordarla"

John dio un profundo suspiro, pasando ambas manos por su cabello de una manera que hacía siempre cuando tenía que enfrentarse a una tonelada de investigación, no tenía pistas a la vista de la cacería y deseaba algo de espacio. Usualmente precedía la salida de su padre rumbo a una botillería. "Yo también, Niño. Yo también"

Sam no quería nada más, en ese momento, que mantener a su padre cerca. Sobrio. Sabía que la única manera de lograrlo era dejar ir a su madre. Sam aclaró su garganta, ignorando las preguntas en su corazón y forzando una ligereza que no sentía en su tono "¿Dean va a estar bien?"

John torció la boca y se vieron sus hoyuelos "Tu hermano está bien. Lo darán de alta en un par de horas"

"Supongo que los Winchester realmente nacemos con cabezas duras"

John apretó el puente de su nariz y dio otra carcajada de adulto "Tu hermano podría ser nuestro niño símbolo. Ni siquiera se inmutó con todo. Pensó que el hecho de que le afeitaran la cabeza para ponerle los puntos era súper cool"

Sam bufó con sorna "Puede que no sea el caso hoy. Dean va a enloquecer si tocan su cabello"

"Le preocupará que pueda afectar su suerte con las damas"

"¿En verdad, Papá?" Sam rodó los ojos ante la ingenuidad de su padre "Dean no creería ni que una sangrienta decapitación disminuiría su poder sobre las chicas. Incluso así diría que su sexy cuerpo podría ser una tentación"

"Ah, sí" John suspiró "Otra cosa que tengo que agradecerle al recién graduado"

Sam no señaló el hecho de que su padre no tenía a nadie más quien culpar por la insidiosa influencia de Caleb sobre Dean, más que a sí mismo "No es por las chicas. El Entrenador no deja que los jugadores cambien su cabello una vez que la temporada comienza. Algo acerca del balance de sus lanzamientos"

John negó con la cabeza "Los beisbolistas son un grupo raro"

"Nada como los cazadores" Sam estaba orgulloso de que había logrado evitar uno de los malos humores de su padre. Dean estaría impresionado "Caleb dice que Tio Bobby no se cambia los calcetines o la ropa interior en medio de una cacería"

"Creo que eso tiene más que ver con la flojera de tu tio Bobby en lo referente a la higiene que a cualquier tipo de superstición de su parte, Hijo" John chocó su hombro contra el de Sam con cariño "De todas maneras, para mi fortuna, puedo ordenarle a Junior compartir una tienda o habitación con él cuando son cacerías largas"

"Es bueno ser El Caballero" Sam recordaba más de una vez cuando su padre había sacado la carta de su rango sobre su joven protegido. A su vez, utilizaba la misma carta con Dean y él.

"A veces" John movió su mirada hacia las puertas plateadas que los separaban de la sala de emergencias. Sam vio un destello de la misma tristeza en el rostro de su padre, que tenía cuando veía las gastadas fotografías de Mary "Pero como en todas las cosas, el precio es caro"

"Me alegra mucho que estés aquí ahora, Papá" Sam estiró su mano y en un valiente movimiento, poso su mano en la rodilla de su padre.

"Yo también, Hijo" John cubrió la mano de Sam con la suya.

Para un niño de diez años, Sam era sabio, pero en ese instante se dio cuenta de que había cosas que todavía necesitaba aprender. Verdades que tendría que llegar a aceptar a medida que creciera. Como que aunque un hombre rudo, podría no querer nada más que permanecer con la familia que amaba, había ocasiones en que la única opción que sentía le quedaba sería dejarlos atrás. Quizá incluso tendría que descubrir que la parte de irse, aunque era dolorosa para los que quedaban atrás, podía no ser tan importante como el hecho de que si tenías suerte, la gente que dejabas atrás y te amaba podría volver a ti en su propio tiempo.

"Dean también estará muy contento"

John le dio a Sam un ligero apretón en la mano antes de ponerse de pie "¿Qué dices de si le dejamos saber que estamos esperándolo?"

Sam miró a las puertas y luego a la estación de enfermeras "Pero no se permiten niños"

"Está bien, Tigre" John sonrió indicándole a Sam que lo siguiera "No soy un jodido niño"

Sam disfruto de la sensación de calidez que lo envolvió al serle permitido, finalmente, acompañarlos. Agarró el guante y la gorra de Dean, sonriéndole a su padre mientras avanzaban con paso decidido a través de las puertas plateadas, de la misma manera en que Sam había visto hacer a Caleb antes, acompañando a Dean "¿Sabes Papá? El Pastor Jim dice que Mac realmente no tiene a nadie que culpar por el mal comportamiento de Caleb, que a sí mismo"

John bufó con sorna "¿Por qué no se lo mencionas al buen doctor?"

"Quizá después. Como el domingo, antes que se regrese a Nueva York" Sam era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender que decir lo que pensaba no siempre era lo más conveniente para un niño. Aun cuando las palabras provinieran de tu corazón "Todavía no me da mi regalo de cumpleaños"

Sam, esta vez, fue recompensado con una real carcajada de su padre. De la clase de carcajadas que los niños dan por sentado y un tirón para acercarlo al lado de su padre y abrazarlo "Ese es mi muchacho"

&/&/&/&

 _Eres preciado…_

"¿Dónde diablos están los muchachos?"

Caleb se encogió ligeramente con la orden ladrada mientras lentamente bajaba las escaleras del porche trasero de Jim. John estaba en el umbral de la puerta y su rostro estaba serio "Les dije que se escondieran hasta que les avisara que no había peligro, viendo como estoy siendo convocado a una suerte incierta por tus gritos"

"Tierno" su mentor se quitó de la puerta, indicándole a Caleb que entrara a la cocina "¿Por qué no nos acompañas, Señor Sufrido?"

"¿Tengo opción?" Caleb miró a Scout feo cuando la labradora pasó por su lado escapando de la casa y se dirigió al estanque, donde había dejado a Dean y Sam. Al menos Atticus Finch no había abandonado su puesto, pese a que Caleb estaba seguro que tenía más que ver con el hecho d que Bobby estuviese ablandando un bistec y marinando costillas con su receta secreta, que con cualquier alianza con Caleb.

"No" John le dio un ligero empujón hacia la mesa, donde Mac y Jim estaba sentado con un montón de papeles y un jarro de té helado "Cuando tu presencia es requerida por La Triada, no es una invitación que puedas rechazar, Junior"

Caleb bufó "¿Así como cuando Don Corleone te pide que lo acompañes para los cannoli?"

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que tus comparaciones con La Mafia no son un alago para La Hermandad, Hijo?"

"Es en broma, Papá" Caleb le sonrió a su padre, sentándose en la silla vacía junto a El Guardián "Pero personalmente, Deuce y yo creemos que Jim haría un asombroso Padrino"

El Pastor Jim arqueó una ceja "No estoy seguro como tomar eso, mi muchacho"

"Con un grano de jodida paciencia como todo con lo que sale el sabelotodo hoy en día" Bobby dejó de rociar Jack Daniel en su preparación y se giró para enfrentar al joven cazador en cuestión. Llevaba puesto el delantal que decía 'Soy un chico sabroso' que Fiona le había regalado para Navidad, lo que significaba que estaba tomándose su rol de jefe de cocineros muy en serio y que sus secretas habilidades en la parrilla iban a hacer aparición "El chico se debiese haber graduado con un diploma en Inventar mierda y hablar groserías si me preguntas a mi"

"Lo bueno es que nadie te preguntó, Sanford" Caleb reclinó la silla en las patas traseras, logrando una fría sonrisa hasta que John la pateó, casi botándolo de espaldas. Caleb rápidamente plantó las cuatro patas en el suelo de linóleo dándole a su mentor una mirada aireada, la que John le devolvió con una expresión que decía que cortara los desplantes.

"Si recuerdo correctamente, Robert, pediste no estar presente en esta particular parte de la reunión" Jim le dio al mecánico una mirada por arriba del marco de sus lentes "Por favor, guárdate tu comentario"

Bobby rodó los ojos, pero hizo un movimiento de cerrar y arrojar la llave sobre sus labios y fue a revisar sus costillas.

"¿De qué trata exactamente esta reunión?" Caleb miró alrededor de la mesa y se detuvo en Jim "Te juro que no fue mi idea sacar el pie de manzana que guardas para un bocadillo nocturno. De hecho, yo fue quien salvó la torta sorpresa de cumpleaños que tienes escondida en el estante de más arriba, así que a menos que me hayas llamado para agradecerme…"

"¿Realmente crees que no he aprendido a hacer uno o más pies de reemplazo cuando ustedes muchachos están en la casa, jovencito?" Jim deslizó sus lentes desde su nariz a su cabeza, dejándolos descansar sobre su cabello canoso.

Caleb le sonrió a El Guardián. Dean y él tendrían que hacer su usual apuesta de cuánto tiempo los buscaría por la casa el pastor, antes de que alguien, usualmente Sam si no le pagaban, le dijera dónde estaban "Creo que eres un hombre muy inteligente, Jim. El más inteligente"

El bufido sarcástico de Bobby y lo que masculló le ganó otra mirada dura de parte de El Guardián "Quizá deberías encender la parrilla, Bobby. Missouri y Rufus debiesen estar llegando pronto"

"Si, sí. Me voy" gruño Bobby, sacando a Atticus antes que él "Pero solo porque el aire aquí se está poniendo jodidamente espeso y tengo que sacar algo de mi auto"

"Pensé que nunca se iría" Caleb esperó que el mecanico saliera antes de enfrentar a los tres hombres. Dio unos golpecitos con sus dedos en la mesa, esperando no lucir tan aprensivo como se estaba comenzando a sentir. Tanto su padre como John tenían sus barreras levantadas, sin permitirle siquiera un vistazo de lo que estaban pensando y de lo que podría haber motivado su llamada. Sabía que John lo había dejado tranquilo muy fácilmente en el hospital, regañando a Caleb por haber sido molesto con el personal del hospital en lugar de la razón de por qué Dean había sido herido. La reunión, definitivamente se estaba comenzando a sentir como un interrogatorio oficial de La Trida, lo que había sucedido solo una vez anteriormente, cuando casi había arruinado la primera cacería de hombre lobo de Dean.

"No estás en problemas, Hijo"

Caleb se percató de que había descuidado sus propias barreras cuando su padre le dio una sonrisa empática. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

"Si. Le dimos la oportunidad a Bobby de unirse a nosotros, pero él parece tener otras ideas respecto a cuales serán tus necesidades luego de este conmemorativo fin de semana"

"¿Esto es respecto a mi graduación?" Caleb miró a Jim, preguntándose si El Guardián estaba preocupado acerca de qué planes tenía. El Pastor había sido casi tan insistente y tajante respecto a que Caleb asistiese a Auburn como lo había sido Mac. Le había ordenado alivianar su entrenamiento y su rotación en cacerías en época de clases, pero la Universidad ya se había terminado y quizá Jim esperaba que Caleb asumiese más responsabilidad "Porque estoy listo para volver al ruedo…"

"¿Y qué pasa con tu compañía?" dijo Mac "¿El negocio que estabas planeando comenzar con Oliver?"

Caleb se encogió internamente, deseando que su padre no hubiese mencionado su idiota plan en frente de John "Papá, esa era solo una idea. Una que intento posponer mientras cazo"

"¿Por qué nosotros te pagamos un salario tan bueno por tus servicios?" Jim esperó a que Caleb lo mirara, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza hacia el lado "Aunque increíblemente honorable, mi muchacho, La Hermandad está lejos de ser una compañía millonaria"

"Y seguramente no vas a hacer un montón de billetes con el pool o el póker" intervino John "Los grandes talentos de Junior no están en el juego"

"No gracias a tu experto tutelaje, Johnathan" Mac pasó un dedo por sobre su ceño "No puedo decir que me desilusiona que mi único hijo sea un estudiante deficiente en esa área"

"Cielos, Papá. Dame algo de crédito. Yo no diría deficiente" Caleb podía no ser tan habilidoso en la estafa como John, pero podía defenderse, haciéndolo un as en los juegos semanales de póker de Moose y el ocasional torneo en la Universidad "Aceptable al menos"

"Apenas aceptable, en el mejor de los días, Chico" John le dio un manotazo en la base de la cabeza y se estiro para estirar la gran cooler roja a su costado. El Caballero buscó entre el hielo y sacó dos cervezas, una de las cuales puso frente a Mac y la otra la dejó para él. "Ace podría haberte enseñado desde que tenía la edad de Sam"

"No tengo la culpa si Deuce está maldito con la habilidad de su papá para sobresalir en comportamiento aberrante" Caleb intentó agarrar la cerveza cerrada frente a su padre, solo logrando que Jim la deslizara fuera de su alcance y la reemplazara con un helado vaso de té helado. Rodó los ojos ante el tratamiento infantil, pero se mordió la lengua. El hecho de que tuviese veintidós, sobre la edad legal para beber, no iba a detener a Jim de tratarlo perpetuamente como a uno de sus 'niños'.

"Creo que lo que tu padre y Johnathan están intentando decir es que quizá no es la ruta más prudente posponerlo"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga, Jim?" Caleb miró a su mentor y luego al pastor "Si tomo un trabajo a tiempo completo en la compañía de alguien para juntar el dinero y construirme una reputación suficiente para conseguir que un banquero tome un riesgo conmigo, entonces no voy a tener exactamente demasiado tiempo para dedicarme a la cacería, lo que es y siempre será mi prioridad"

"Ser dueño de tu propio negocio significa que eres el jefe" John tomó un largo trago de su cerveza, dando un suspiro de satisfacción que Caleb estaba seguro era solo para él "Si necesitas tiempo libre, te lo tomas. Dejas a tu amigo Bull a cargo"

"Eso es súper bueno, Johnny, ¿pero te perdiste lo que acabo de decir?" Parte de la razón por la que Caleb quería su propia compañía era porque podría ir y venir como le diera gana. Puede que tuviese el deseo de construir puentes. De dejar su marca en el mundo, pero su primer sueño era hacia La Hermandad "Ningún inversionista serio va a arriesgarse con un arquitecto recién salido de la universidad y su amigo, _Moose_ , quien por cierto, todavía está terminando su carrera. Soy un donnadie"

"No eres realmente un donnadie" lo interrumpio Jim y su intensa mirada azul lo clavo en el lugar con su intensidad "Eres un increíblemente talentosos joven, con la determinación y el coraje necesario para ser un gran emprendedor. Y te aseguro que La Triada está siendo muy seria en invertir en un futuro que promete ser espectacular"

"¿La Triada?" Caleb recorrió los rostros en la mesa nuevamente "¿Ustedes tres quieren invertir en mi compañía?"

"Si, Hijo" Mac miró a John y luego a Jim "Quisiéramos financiar tu aventura empresarial"

"Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto" Caleb pasó una mano por su cabello "No quiero el dinero de los Ames. Creí que tú y el abuelo entendieron cuando…"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con la fortuna Ames. Te lo aseguro. El dinero con el que estoy contribuyendo viene únicamente de mi trabajo con el FBI. Las consultas privadas que he realizado para familias que me buscan para encontrar a sus niños perdidos desde que adquirí mis habilidades" Mac deslizó una libreta de ahorros sobre la mesa "He mantenido cuentas separadas por años, sabiendo que llegaría el momento en que encontraría lo correcto para hacer con el dinero. Tú, Hijo, eres mi inversión perfecta"

Los ojos de Caleb fueron a los números de la libreta y su garganta se apretó con el monto "Papá, no sé qué decir"

"Soy un Ames, así que dirás que me entregarás a mí y mi abogado reportes trimestrales de cómo va evolucionando mi inversión" Mac estiró su mano a través de la mesa y apretó la muñeca de Caleb, dándole a su hijo una sonrisa emocionada "Solo di que sí, Hijo"

"Yo también me sentiría honrado si aceptas mi contribución, mi muchacho" Jim deslizó un papel doblado hacia Caleb "Me ahorrará tener que contratar más mano de obra para la temporada de cosecha del heno"

Caleb tomó el papel y lo desdobló. Era el documento de venta de veinte acres de sembradío "No, JIm. No puedo aceptar esto. Esto es la Granja. Tu _hogar_ "

"Es solo una pequeña porción de la Granja. Una porción que Emma y yo compramos con el solo propósito de venderla cuando estuviésemos listos para retirarnos y pasar nuestros años dorados viajando para ver todas las maravillas del mundo" Jim puso su mano en el brazo de Caleb "Además, esta Granja no ha sido realmente solo mi hogar desde que ella murió. Es tu hogar. El de Sam y Dean. Ahora, usarás una parte de este para construir algo tan hermoso como los planes que Emma y yo teníamos"

"Esto va con eso" John lanzó una abultada cartuchera de cuero junto a los otros ítems en frente de Caleb, cortando la opción de Caleb de rechazarlo "Mi inversión para la corporación. Planeaba comprar mi propio garaje un día, comenzar un negocio familiar, pero después de Mary…" John giró brevemente su rostro hacia Mac y aclaró su garganta "Le pedí a tu padre que lo guardara para los muchachos, en caso de que algo me sucediese"

Caleb comenzó a negar con la cabeza, ni siquiera tomando la cartuchera "Yo nunca podría quitarle algo a los muchachos" Su familia ya le había costado a Dean y Sam mucho. Una suma que nunca podría ser compensada. Incluso con los años que había invertido en protegerlos, los balances no cuadraban.

"No estás robando su herencia, Chico" John agarró la cartuchera y la colocó en la mano de Caleb y cerró sus dedos sobre ella "Estas construyendo el bendito negocio familiar que nunca tuve la oportunidad de comenzar. Estoy seguro que le darás sus ganancias cuando más lo necesiten. Les dará algo en qué reconstruir unas nuevas vidas cuando todo este desastre termine"

"John, ni siquiera estás seguro de que me vaya bien. Diablos, _yo_ no sé si podré hacerlo funcionar. Puede que termine explotándome en la cara" Caleb quería creer que podía construir algo bueno, algo verdadero y exitoso desde el principio, pero solo tenía su talento y determinación como respaldo. La historia había probado que no siempre era suficiente.

"Niño, te he confiado lo más preciado que tengo por los últimos ocho años. Nunca me has decepcionado. Darte un poco más de cincuenta grandes no es nada"

"¿Cincuenta grandes?" Caleb tartamudeo. Todas las preocupaciones sobre su futuro se desvanecieron con la revelación de John "¿Qué diablos, Johnny? ¡Has estado sentado en cincuenta mil dólares!"

John se encogió de hombro "Unos dólares más o menos, si he tenido que sacar prestado algo cuando he pasado tiempos difíciles"

"¿Tiempos difíciles?" Desde que Caleb los conocía, las vidas de John y más importante, las de Dean y Sam, siempre habían estado en tiempos difíciles. Caleb quería demandar saber por qué John había dejado que los muchachos vivieran los últimos ocho años en la miseria. Por qué les había negado cosas que obviamente les podía proveer, pero sintió la intensa mirada de su padre. Escuchó la suave, pero insistente voz en su cabeza que le ordenaba proceder con cuidado.

"Sé lo que estás pensando, Junior" Aparentemente Mac no era el único de la mesa que podía leer mentes. John tomó su cerveza y tomó un largo trago mientras mantenía la mirada de Caleb "Pero ponme atención cuando te digo que hay una gran diferencia entre _querer_ y _necesitar_. Sé que lo entiendes porque Ames o no, no naciste con una maldita cuna de plata" John miró al padre de Caleb "Sin ofender, Mac"

El padre de Caleb dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro "Dejé de ser ofendido por tu encantador candor años atrás, Johnathan"

John volvió a mirar a Caleb "Los muchachos y yo siempre hemos tenido lo que necesitamos. Un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Comida en la mesa. Creo que asegurarme que sus futuros están asegurados es un poco más importante que tener el último juego de moda o la ropa de moda ¿No crees?"

Caleb no estaba seguro a quién estaba tratando de convencer Johnathan, pero asintió "Si, Señor"

"¿Entonces vas a hacer eso por mí?" John pateó la bota de Caleb "¿Asegurarte de que tenga algo que dejarles cuando lo impensable suceda?"

Caleb asintió, raramente sin palabras frente al regalo que John y los otros le habían confiado. Decidió refugiarse en los viejos hábitos, evitándole a todos un incómodo momento de película de niñas "¿Lo impensable, Johnny? ¿Realmente esperas una gran devolución de tu inversión cuando Bobby finalmente haga de Fiona una mujer decente?"

"Yo espero que veamos los frutos de nuestra siempre en algún momento antes que el infierno se congele, mi muchacho" dijo Jim.

"Y no esperamos que te tomes mucho tiempo" John se inclinó hacia adelante "Sigue tu sueño ahora, Niño, porque llegará un día en que el deber te llamará y no podrás permitirte caminar entre dos mundos"

"Aunque ese tiempo está en un futuro muy lejano" Mac aclaró su garganta "Queremos que tengas una real oportunidad en esto, Hijo. Por el mayor tiempo posible. Queremos que seas feliz"

"Lo entiendo" respondió Caleb todavía con la mirada fija en la de John.

"Bien" Jim se puso de pie y apretó cariñosamente el hombro de Caleb "Doy por cerrado este tema de negocios, entonces. Ahora si me disculpan, creo que una visita a El Hoyo es necesaria. No todos los días uno de mis muchachos se gradúa de la universidad e inicia una nueva aventura financiera"

"Espera ¿Eso significa que finalmente podré probar tu famosa cerveza casera?"

"Quieres decir aparte de la que te robaste en tu cumpleaños número dieciocho o las dos más que desaparecieron el año pasado cuando cumpliste veintiuno…"

"Claro" Caleb rio "Entiendo. Astorim lo sabe todo"

"Debido en parte, a su confiable informante, el Príncipe Samuel" dijo Mac "Quien, debido a las lecciones en avaricia de su padre, siempre está dispuesto a ganarse un par de dólares"

"Creo que te has beneficiado más de una vez de la ingenuidad Winchester, Doctor Ames" John tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza "Lo que me recuerda que le prometí a Sam que lo llevaría al pueblo antes de recoger a Cullen en el aeropuerto. Parece ser que recientemente obtuvo un dinero facil y está haciéndole un hoyo en el bolsillo"

"Un dinero fácil" Caleb miró a su mentor con el ceño fruncido "Tu hijo me extorsionó mis fondos de graduación"

John se puso de pie, dándole un manotazo a Caleb en la espalda "Si te hace sentir mejor, junior. Está planeando comprarte un lindo regalo"

"¿Qué técnicamente está pagando con mi dinero?" Caleb volvió a fruncir el ceño "¿Cómo es eso un regalo?"

"¿Nadie te ha dicho que es la intención lo que cuenta, Chico?"

"Puedo haberlo escuchado de ti un par de veces, ya que consideras servicios de sutura, una cerveza caliente y un poco de carne seca, regalo suficiente"

"Acabo de darte cincuenta grandes, Chico. Creo que eso compensa cualquier cumpleaños y Navidad que haya tenido su flacucho trasero en el campo"

Caleb se encogió de hombros, logrando una media sonrisa sarcástica "Creo que tienes un punto"

"Tambien necesito hacer algunas paradas, Johnathan" el padre de Caleb se puso de pie "Todavía tengo que comprar unos toques finales para el regalo de cumpleaños de Samuel"

"¿Toques finales? Hemos hablado de malcriar a los muchachos, Mac…"

"¿Acabas de darle a mi hijo cincuenta mil dólares y vas a discutir por un par má de libros que puede vaya a comprar para Samuel?"

Caleb arqueó una ceja y John se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza en un raro momento de resignación "Creo que tienes un puto punto"

"Por supuesto que tengo un punto" Mac encontró la mirada de Caleb, dándole un ligero guiño al pasar tras El Caballero hacia la puerta "Siempre tengo un punto, Johnathan"

Caleb escuchó la respuesta de John acerca de siempre exponer ese punto con innecesario, largo y pomposo discurso antes de que se cerrara la puerta, dejándolo solo en la cocina con Atticus, quien se había acostado bajo la mesa en anticipación a la cena que eventualmente se celebraría.

"¿Tienes algo que agregar al montón, muchacho?" Caleb agradeció que los hombre lo hubiesen dejado a él y el nudo en su garganta, solos. Especialmente cuando su voz se quebró en traición, debido a las lágrimas que sus ojos estaban amenazando derramar.

Atticus se levantó y empujó con su nariz su gastada ardilla de juguete en el regazo de Caleb, en lo que este sabía era la esperanza de un juego de lanzarlo e ir a buscarlo o una guerra de forcejeo.

"Te lo agradezco, pero creo que no tendría como devolverlo cuando ofreces alto tan valiosos ¿huh?" Caleb tomó el juguete y observó cómo los ojos del perro brillaban con anticipación.

"No es como si yo pueda mover mi cola o lamerlos ¿verdad?" Caleb tragó con fuerza, esperando empujar las emociones que amenazaban con sobrepasarlo. Lanzó al juguete hacia el living, observando a Atticus salir corriendo tras él en un despliegue de profunda alegría, antes de regresar la vista hacia el increíble regalo que había recibido.

Caleb hubiese deseado profundamente, haber dicho algo significativo a La Triada. Cualquier cosa que siquiera intentara describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Si hubiese sido solo el dinero. Solo la oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo, hubiese dicho 'gracias', una sincera promesa de enorgullecerlos. Incluso un masculino abrazo con muchos manotones hubiese sido adecuado. En su lugar, la verdadera deuda que tenía Caleb con esos hombres era mucho más grande. Mucho más que cualquier acción pudiese describir. Lo habían rescatado de un océano de desesperación. Un chico perdido arrollado en muchas ocasiones por la tragedia. Un alma fracturada y rota. Lo habían ayudado a estar nuevamente en una pieza.

%&%&%&%&%&5

 _El amor es un regalo…_

Dean levantó la cabeza de los últimos toques que estaba haciendo a su trabajo cuando Caleb entró al Granero con un plato y un vaso en su mano. 'Uno en un millón' bufó a modo de saludo desde su establo al lado de 'Gran Oportunidad', esperando su usual regalo de zanahorias o manzanas robadas de uno de los árboles de Jim.

"Deuce ¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí afuera?" Dean asumió que era una pregunta retórica cuando el cazador no le dio tiempo de responder antes de seguir balbuceando algo mientras se dirigía a la mesa de trabajo de madera. Dean, rápidamente, utilizó la vieja sabana para cubrir su proyecto "¿Qué pasó con nuestro plan para que distrajeras a Johnny y Rufus mientras yo ganaba los primeros bistecs de la parrilla? Bobby casi terminó con las costillas y sabes que la condición de la carne van en directa proporción a la cantidad de cerveza que el Maestro parrillero tenga tiempo de consumir"

Dean bufó con sorna "Si y ambos sabemos que años de cafetería universitaria y visitas nocturnas al Jiffy Mart nos han dado un paladar tan refinado"

"Cuatro años de Auburn no han disminuido mi inculcada presuntuosidad Ames cuando se trata de carne" Caleb se recargó contra la mesa de trabajo frunciéndole el ceño "Me rehúso a comer cuero achicharrado, especialmente si en un principio era solomillo de primera calidad, salido del proveedor favorito de Cullen".

"Tranquilízate, Damien. Tengo a Sammy haciendo guardia" Dean le había dado a su hermano menor la tarea más que nada para sacárselo de encima, que por cualquier preocupación por su comida. Sam se había convertido prácticamente en la sombra de Dean, desde que lo habían dado de alta en el hospital el día anterior y por mucho que Dean amaba al crio, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. "Vendrá a buscarme antes que Bobby saque la primera vuelta"

"Eso no explica por qué estás aquí cuando la comida está afuera" Caleb le extendió el plato lleno con mazorcas de maíz, frijoles asados, pan y los famosos huevos rellenos de Missouri "¿Te perdiste el hecho de que hay una horda de cazadores hambrientos en La Granja? Jim incluso invitó al estúpido de Josh"

"Como si el estúpido de Josh fuese a comer algo que no se haya caído podrido al suelo o sacado del interior de un pescado. ¿Y por qué vino? ¿Acaso no tiene una mamá?"

Caleb pareció sorprendido por la respuesta en una manera que hizo que Dean se arrepintiese inmediatamente de haber sacado a colación el hecho de que era el dia de las madres. Un día que debía pasar desapercibido "Creo que su mamá insistió en que vinera, dándole así el mejor regalo posible. Un día sin Josh"

"Teniendo a Josh de hijo, seguramente esté tan emocionada como nosotros de celebrar el día"

"Acerca de eso, Niño…"

"Por cierto, me alegra que me cuides la espalda" Dean cortó a su amigo antes de que siquiera pudiese aventurarse en terreno peliagudo. La herida en la cabeza lo hacía sentir inseguro de si sería capaz de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Se enfocó en el plato que Caleb sostenía y en los gruñidos de su estómago. Se había saltado el desayuno para terminar la tarea que había comenzado su última visita a Jim. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el plato "Me muero de hambre"

"¿Quién dijo que era para ti, Renacuajo?" Caleb sostuvo el plato fuera del alcance de Dean. Incluso con el reciente estirón que había pegado Dean, Caleb todavía era más alto. El chico de catorce años no podía esperar al día que fuese igual de alto que su mejor amigo, o incluso mejor, cuando lo pasara. Era en momentos como este, en que Dean se alegraba de ser un hermano mayor. Al menos el siempre sería más alto que Sam.

"Ni siquiera te gustan los huevos rellenos, Cabeza hueca" Dean le dio un puñetazo a Caleb en la panza.

"Ow, pedazo de mierda" Caleb le pasó el plato a Dean y masajeó su estómago "Quizá solo me los lleve y así Missouri no me golpee con su cuchara. ¿No has pensado?"

"Podrías comparar los huevos ganadores del concurso del estado de Missouri con una de tus afeminadas favoritas obras de arte y Missouri igual no se va a ir sin darte un buen coscorrón" Dean sonrió, metiéndose uno de los huevos en cuestión en la boca. El impresionante moretón en su rostro y el vendaje en su cabeza le comprarían un pase liberado para que la consejera de la Triada no le dijera nada. Missouri podía ser una verdadera bruja, pero era la mejor cocinera del mundo y tenía una debilidad por los niños heridos.

Caleb negó con la cabeza en desaprobación "Al menos podrías fingir algo de simpatía hacia mí. Esa mujer me odia"

"Dile a Sammy" Dean tomó otro de los huevos, comiéndoselo más lento para disfrutar su sabor "Lo ama"

"Si ¿Quién no? El enano está haciendo su papel, déjame decirte" Caleb tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que Dean estaba seguro se había robado del cooler de los adultos, lo que fácilmente explicaría su visita al Establo "Ha recibido más regalos que yo"

"Llegó a los dos dígitos, Damien. Diez es muy importante" sonrió Dean, disfrutando molestar a Caleb. Nunca lo admitiría, pero Dean había extrañado tener a su amigo alrededor los pasados meses.

"Sam cumple años todos los años" protestó Caleb de manera esperada "Yo me acabo de graduar d una prestigiosa universidad"

"Apenas" Dean dejó el plato nuevamente y se limpió la mano en sus jeans. Tendría que medirse si quería llegar a comerse dos bistecs, pastel de cumpleaños, pie de manzana y el helado casero que planeaba ingerir. La leve contusión había bajado un poco su apetito.

"¿Y qué? Tuve un par de semestre en probación académica. No dejé que eso me detuviese. Eso muestra mi extrema perseverancia"

"O prueba tu deslucido CI"

Caleb bufó con sorna "De igual manera, el nuevo y brillante título oficial no tiene mi informe de notas"

"Por suerte, Damien, porque apuesto que nadie va a pagar montones de dólares por un arquitecto que sacó 2.0" Dean se giró nuevamente hacia la mesa, jugueteando con los bordes de la sabana. Estaba un poco preocupado que el proyecto hubiese sido una idea estúpida. Caleb era el artista, no él.

"2.8, gracias" Caleb robó un rolla del plato de Dean y le dio un mordisco "Aprobado sin problemas, bebé"

Dean rodó los ojos. Si Caleb era la mitad de arquitecto de lo que él pensaba sería, no había duda de que su mejor amigo iba a tener éxito. Sabía que era egoísta, pero Dean no podía evitar preguntarse si eso sería bueno para él y Sam "Esperemos que mediocre en la sala de clases sea espectacular en el campo laboral"

"¿Estás bromeando, Socio? Estamos hablando de mi" Caleb tiró unas migas de su devorado rollo en el heno que estaba en los establos vacíos "Yo doy mi mejor rendimiento en todas las situaciones"

Dean dejó de juguetear con la sabana y levantó la vista hacia Caleb. El tiempo separados no había disminuido la facilidad con que Dean podía salir con respuestas sarcásticas "A menos que este nuevo negocio tuyo será un servicio de acompañantes masculinos, podrías tener problemas"

Caleb arqueó una ceja y le ofreció a Dean la botella de cerveza "Para que sepas, 'Tri-Corp' va a tener un éxito impresionante"

Dean tomó la cerveza, tan contento como la primera vez que Caleb le había ofrecido un sorbo de la bebida totalmente prohibida en su cumpleaños número trece como un brindis por la aventura del comienzo de su adolescencia. Había tenido un sabor horrible, casi tan malo como ahora, pero Dean no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso e instantáneamente cinco centímetros más alto y seis años mayor. Lucho con la urgencia de ahogarse y en su lugar dio un suspiro de satisfacción antes de regresarle la botella a Caleb "¿Tri-Corp?"

"Es el nombre de mi compañía. Eres el primero en saberlo, Deuce"

"¿Y qué pasó con Reaves, Grandes Erecciones?" Dean hizo un exagerado gesto con sus manos "Estaba pensando en un slogan. Algo como 'Donde crecen rápido, pero no duran mucho. Satisfacción no garantizada'. "

"Tierno" Caleb terminó la cerveza y tiró la botella en el basurero que Jim mantenía en una esquina del granero "¿En eso es en lo que has estado trabajando toda la tarde? Sam está comenzando a preocuparse de que te duela más la cabeza de lo que dices. Has estado muy quieto hoy"

Dean sabía que si su hermano no estuviese preocupado de no seguir las instrucciones de su hermano estaría pegado a su lado. Decidió darle un descanso a Damien y no molestarlo por su rutina de mamá gallina "De hecho, te hice algo"

"¿En verdad?" Caleb intentó mirar bajo la sabana "No veo crayones o corazones rojos de papel"

Dean le apartó la mano de un manotón "Tengo catorce, no cuatro. Esto es más avanzado que una estúpida tarjeta"

Caleb se cruzó de brazos y arqueó las cejas "¿Pero es mejor que el aunque sentimental, imaginativo libro del Dr. Seuss que Sam me compró?"

" _Oh, cuán lejos llegaras_ , Damien" Caleb negó con su cabeza sonriendo "Le dije a Sammy que mi primera opción sería directo al Infierno, pero era una idea tierna de parte del crio"

"Creo que Mac metió mano en esa compra" Caleb miró a la corbata que estaba usando sobre su camiseta negra "Aunque esta asombrosa corbata con el dragón rojo respirando fuego tiene la firma del Enano escrita en todos lados"

"¿Y quién dijo que New Haven no necesitaba una tienda de chucherías asiáticas?" Dean estiró la mano y tomó la punta de la sedosa corbata "Si usas esto en tu primera reunión con el banco y te van a prestar el dinero"

"De eso iba a hablarte"

"Si es de un préstamo personal, has venido al lugar equivocado. Chico de catorce años con un padre tacaño ¿Recuerdas?" Dean le indicó al todavía cubierto regalo "Hay una razón por la que tuve que improvisar tu regalo, Viejo"

"Te he visto estafarme una pequeña fortuna cuando la necesidad llama, Deuce"

"Pero qué clase de regalo sería si usara tu dinero para comprarlo?" Dean no tenía problema consiguiendo dinero cuando era necesario, pero el Pastor Jim siempre impulsaba los regalos de diferente clase. Siempre decía que los mejores regalos no tenían valor monetario, porque un regalo que hablaba desde el corazón de una persona era invaluable.

"Quizá deberías explicárselo a tu papá y tu hermano menor" Caleb bufó con sorna "Además, ya tengo los fondos para 'Tri-Corp?"

Dean no sabía los detalles del regalo de La Triada para Caleb, pero había intuido por los gruñidos de Bobby que no había sido uno de los predicados regalos de Jim hechos en casa "¿Te rendiste y aceptaste la maldición de ser un chico con fondo fiduciario?"

"En verdad eres un sabelotodo ¿Sabias?" Caleb revolvió el cabello de Dean, con mucho más cuidado que siempre, lo que Dean atribuía a la reciente herida. Caleb podía hacerse todo lo rudo que quisiera, pero Dean podía ver tras la máscara fácilmente. Igual como lo había hecho en la ambulancia y la tortuosa examinación que siguió en la sala de emergencias.

"Le dijo el sartén a la tetera" Dean se indicó a si mismo y luego a Caleb "Sammy te diría que no tienes a nadie más que culpar que a ti mismo"

"Para que lo sepas, _Mini mí_ , solo _uno_ de mis inversionistas es un Ames y el dinero no tiene ninguna relación con la fortuna del viejo"

"¿Eso significa que empezaras ya?" Dean debía ser igual de transparente para leer que Damien, cuando se trataba de esconder el miedo, porque sabía que su mejor amigo no se arriesgaría a leer su mente cuando Dean tenía una contusión. La sonrisa socarrona de Caleb disminuyó y Dean sintió el niño de cinco años intentar volver con fuerza. El que había hecho su no grata aparición el viernes en la noche, en el campo de juego "No que me importe o nada"

"Lo que significa es que tengo el verano entero para quedarme con ustedes Winchester y dejar que Johnny crea que está poniéndome en forma en lugar de dejar los zapatos en la calle buscando financiamiento"

Dean no pudo evitar lo que estaba seguro era una tonta sonrisa, esparcirse por su rostro con la idea de que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Al menos a lo normal para ellos, así que lo cubrió con un insulto "O deprimirte en tu típica manera de reina del drama con todos los rechazos. Podría ser peor que cuando nadie quería ser tu pareja en el baile de graduación"

Caleb gruño "¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de destrozar mis ilusiones y darme mi maldito regalo antes de que el Enano haga sonar las alertas por nuestros bistecs?"

Dean no se molestó con ningún adorno o preámbulo. Tiró la sabana rápidamente, como si estuviese quitando una vendita y dejó a descubierto el marco de madera que apenas había terminado a tiempo.

"Es para tu título" se encogió de hombros "Quiero decir, que la gente generalmente los cuelga en las paredes de sus oficinas, como Mac tiene el suyo y sabiendo cómo te gusta presumir…"

"Está genial, Deuce" Caleb tomó el marco y paso su mano sobre la suave madera "Es perfecto"

Dean estudió el rostro de su amigo y no encontró ningún rastro de broma o fingido entusiasmo. Solo la misma sonrisa tontorrona que Caleb había tenido cuando Dean le había regalado el bracalete de cuero que Caleb usaba siempre que estaba siempre. "No es gran cosa, Damien. Jim me ayudó a escoger la madera y Sammy hizo algo del barnizado. El vidrio salió de un viejo junker 67 de Bobby y Mac me ayudó con la estera"

"Me encanta" Caleb lo miró a los ojos "Será lo primero que ponga en la pared de mi primera oficina. Y no estaba bromeando cuando dije que era bueno. Esto es artesanía fina. Podrías trabajar conmigo algún día"

"¿Y qué pasa con tu amigo, Moose? Pensé que iba a ser tu socio"

"¿Estás bromeando? Moose es solo el cerebro del negocio. Tú serás parte del talento"

"Me preocupa que estés apostando todo al intelecto de Oliver, Damien. Es una bestia en el campo de juego, pero me imagino que su informe de notas te hace ver como un estudiante de honor"

Caleb estiró su mano y le apretó cariñosamente el hombro "Lo que estoy diciendo es que nadie puede tomar tu lugar como mi mano derecha, Deuce. Y si no fuese por tu prometedora carrera en el béisbol, te robaría antes que terminaras el colegio sin pensarlo"

"Hablando de béisbol" Dean se encogió de hombros ante el elogio, buscando a su espalda la otra parte del regalo de graduación de Caleb, el que había metido en su mochila antes de dejar el hospital "Tengo algo más para ti"

"No me digas que es otra corbata"

Dean sacó el trofeo y se lo entregó a Caleb "Algo para tu escritorio. Para que combine con los inútiles pisapapeles de cristal que te compró Josh para ganarse puntos de pastel con Jim"

Caleb bajó el marco y tomó el trofeo con una guante y una bola dorada "JMV" (***) leyó de la pequeña placa de bonce en el frente. "Deuce, no puedo aceptar esto. Te lo has más que ganado esta temporada"

"De hecho, se lo ganó Brody" a Dean nunca le habían gustado mucho las aclamaciones, pero ser elegido el Jugador Más Valiosos en un campeonato era cool "Creo que me lo dio por culpa y ya sabes cómo somos los Winchester con los re regalos"

"De ninguna manera" Caleb negó con la cabeza "estoy seguro que Brody sabía a quién le pertenecía. Vi el partido y no es solo que sea parcial. Tú fuiste importantísimo para la victoria de Los cuervos. Probablemente se lo dieron a él porque es su último año y su último partido"

"Brody es un excelente jugador, Damien. No cometió ningún error en toda la temporada"

"Justo hasta la octava, cuando te dejó inconsciente"

Dean sabía que discutir las estadísticas de Brody con Caleb no le iba a ganar ninguna clemencia para el primero, pero necesitaba que Caleb entendiera el significado del regalo "¿Sabes lo que hace que Brody sea tan buen jugador?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "¿Su brazo asesino?"

"Es su repetibilidad"

"¿Huh?"

"El béisbol no es como el arte" Dean se esforzó buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacer comprender a su amigo"Quiero decir, que hay hermosas jugadas. Momentos únicos, pero los jugadores realmente buenos. Las súper estrellas, son geniales porque sea lo que sea que hacen, puedes contar que lo harán una y otra vez, sin fallar. Como una máquina"

Cuando Caleb permaneció en silencio sin hacer un comentario sarcástico, Dean supo que tenía toda su atención "Ese es Brody. Siempre está en el juego. Siempre donde necesita estar. Cada vez. El equipo puede depender de él. Un tipo como yo, puede depender de él para salvar el día"

"¿Debería mencionar tus puntos, Deuce? O el hecho de que tu inconsciencia no solo asustó de muerte a Sam sino que cercenó como cinco años de vida"

"Nueve de diez sigue siendo un record asombroso" Dean empujó el trofeo nuevamente hacia Caleb. Incluso las maquinas se desajustan. Los mejores jugadores se recuperan rápido, igual que los hermanos mayores. No son infalibles, pero no les impide desear no cometer ningún error "Tú eres repetible, Damien. Siempre puedo contar con que estás ahí. Cada vez"

"Excepto cuando no estoy"

"Nueve de diez sigue siendo un record asombroso"

"Voy a intentar mejorar mi juego, Deuce. Auburn. Tri-Corp y toda esta cosa de construir puentes, no es mi prioridad" Caleb miró al trofeo "Este será un recordatorio de lo que es más valioso"

"Solo no le digas a Sammy que te lo di. Le di la bola del partido que me trago el Entrenador, pero ya sabes cómo es de querer obtener el mejor regalo"

"Lo mantendré entre nosotros"

Dean se salvó del incomodo abrazo que sentía venía en camino por el aporreo en la puerta del granero.

"¿Qué diablos están haciendo las dos niñas, aquí?" demandó Bobby mientras entraba al granero, aun utilizando su delantal "El Pastor está a punto de hacer sonar la campana de la cena y saben bien que no va a dejar a nadie tocar la comida hasta que haya hecho la bendición y todos sus muchachos estén presentes"

"¿Así que eres el grupo de búsqueda?" Caleb puso el trofeo junto al marco, cubriéndolos ambos con cuidado con la sabana "¿Y quién está vigilando nuestros bistecs?"

"Sam está en la parrilla con órdenes de apuñalar a quien se acerque antes de que yo diga que está listo"

"Sam heredó las habilidades de cocina de papá" Dean se sintió obligado a mencionarlo "Puede quemar el agua"

"Más razón para cortar la fiesta de pijamas y llevar sus traseros para allá" Bobby les indicó que salieran "A menos que esté interrumpiendo un momento Hallmark, que es lo último que necesita el día"

"Ante esta desagradable nota" Caleb le indicó a Dean que saliera primero.

"Antes que te vayas, Junior. Tengo algo para ti" Bobby levantó la mano para detener a Caleb.

"Si son perlas de sabiduría, creo que sería mejor escucharlas con el estómago lleno"

"Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesto en ocasiones" Bobby se acercó a uno de los establos vacíos y buscó bajo unas mantas de caballo para sacar un bolso verde, que le lanzó a Caleb "Toma, Universitario. No es un montón de billetes, pero es algo útil"

Caleb le lanzó a Dean una mirada divertida, buscando en el bolso militar. Sacó un brillante casco negro y un cinturón de herramientas, completo con martillo, un nivel y cinta de medir.

"Sé que eres el hombre que hace los planos" dijo Bobby, rascándose incomodo la barba "Pero como el jefe, tienes que ir a los sitios a supervisar los trabajos. Querrás al menos parecer saber qué diablos estás haciendo. Que estás tan preparado como cualquiera"

Caleb se colocó el casco y le sonrió a Dean "Wow, Bobby. Esto me recuerda esa primera caja de condones que me tiraste al regazo antes que me dejaras en 'El Vagón Rojo'"

"Esperemos que seas más cuidadoso de donde metes esta cabeza" Bobby le dio un palmetazo en el casco, lo que provocó un quejido y le dio una sonrisa perversa a Dean "Las enfermedades de transmisión sexual serán el menor de tus problemas si alguien deja caer una barra de acero en tu cabeza. No todos son bendecidos con un cráneo de acero como los críos Winchester"

Caleb se quitó el casco y miró mal al mecánico "No soy idiota, Bobby. Y sucede que sé lo que hago. Tengo un título que lo prueba"

"Y me recuerda al discurso que me diste esa vez que te saqué de la cárcel hace un par de años cuando le pagaste a una prostituta para pasar algo de tiempo contigo" Bobby le pegó nuevamente en la cabeza "Titulo o no. La historia prueba que no siempre eres el lápiz más brillantes de la caja, Junior"

"¿Contrataste una prostituta?" Caleb no pudo evitar sentirse impresionado. Había una secreta razón por la que Caleb era la a quien quería imitar "Pensé que me dijiste que los verdaderos hombres nunca pagaban por algo que podían obtener gratis"

"NO. No contraté a una prostituta. Era una estríper de alto nivel. Una verdaderamente talentosa bailarina y tu supuestamente deberías estar de mi lado, Deuce" Caleb indicó a su pecho "El Jugador Más Valioso ¿recuerdas?"

Dean indicó a Bobby "Pero él es el que está a cargo de los bistecs de 200 dólares"

"Vaya lealtad"

Bobby gruño e indicó hacia la puerta "Dejen que quedarse y saquen sus traseros de aquí antes de que deje que el estúpido de Josh sea el primero en escoger la comida"

Caleb observó al mecánico salir antes de girarse hacia Dean con exagerado asombro "Cielos. Soy yo, Beave o el lado suave del Tío Bobby está apareciendo"

"Nada demuestra más amor que carne achurruscada, Wally" Dean estaba comenzando a entender por qué el Pastor Jim creía en dar regalos del corazón. No había manera que alguien, en su extraña familia, dijera las palabras en voz alta"

"Y un casco" Caleb puso el casco con cuidado en la cabeza de Dean, y el cinturón de herramientas en su cintura. Dean no dejó de notar el destello de orgullo que cruzó por su rostro cuando sacó el martillo y lo hizo girar en su mano "Sin mencionar juguetes geniales"

"Hablando de juguetes… ¿Qué es el Vagón Rojo?" Dean empujó la puerta para abrirla y esperó a que Caleb lo siguiera.

"Un fino establecimiento que en el futuro próximo visitaremos" Caleb pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Dean " _Oh, cuán lejos llegaras_ cuando seas un poco mayor, Deuce"

"¿En verdad?"

Caleb lo tiró acercándolo mientras caminaban en dirección a la parrilla desde donde Sam levantó la vista de su tarea de defender la cena dándoles un entusiasta saludo con su espátula

"Puedes contar con eso, Deuce"

Y Dean sabía, sin lugar a dudas que podía hacerlo.

&/&/&/&/&/

(*) perdón si en realidad no es así como se diría a una eliminatoria del campeonato nacional de béisbol, pero mi conocimiento del mismo se basa solo a lo que se ve en algunas películas y si los términos en español son distintos, les pido me disculpen. Caleb sacó las tabletas, tragándoselas con un poco de su bebida. Había acordado recoger a los muchachos y llevarlos al juego antes de aceptar la invitación a la fiesta de graduación de un amigo. Caleb ahora comprendía, que quedarse en su habitación a empacar el resto de sus cosas hubiese sido lo más inteligente.

(**) LSU es un equipo de béisbol. Los LSU Tigers baseball representan a la Universidad del estado de Lousiana.

(***) en inglés es MVP. Las siglas para Most Valuable Player. El jugador más valioso.


End file.
